Battle for Lost Honor
|date = October 25 2567|place = Unknown region in space|result = UNSC Victory *Sub-Fleet of Lost Honor destroyed *Admiral Ripa 'Sroam killed|side1 = |side2 = Sub-Fleet of Lost Honor|commanders1 = * Damon Janeiro * Sarah Leland * Kyle-A245|commanders2 = Admiral Ripa 'Sroam|forces1 = *Battlegroup Sword **UNSC Rio ***Shield Team ***5 **UNSC Badger Mole ***At least 2 squads of fighters *Battlegroup Typhoon **1 ***UNSC Norman Baker **3 other ships **Several fighters|forces2 = *2 **Honorable Embassy *2 *Several ground forces *Several fighters|casual1 = *UNSC Norman Baker *Several UNSC Fighters *Several ground forces|casual2 = *Almost all forces}}The Battle of Lost Honor was a naval engagement lead by Battlegroup Sword and Battlegroup Typhoon, forming a small fleet of 6 UNSC ships. The battle was fought over control of the Sub-Fleet of Lost Honor commanded by Admiral Ripa ‘Sroam and his four ships. The battle saw the destruction of the fleet and the destruction of the , UNSC Norman Baker. Background The death of Uhze ‘Nar ended one of the most trying Sangheili threats to the known galaxy. Several ground lieutenants were captured and interrogated them for information around the other two commanders. While the interrogation was rough and a long drawn out process, information was revealed about the last two commanders. The assigned the rest of Battlegroup Sword to hunt take down Ripa ‘Sroam and his fleet of Lost Honor. Prior to departure, Sword was joined by Battlegroup Typhoon. The Battle Engaging the Lost Honor The coordinates of the Sub-Fleet of Lost Honor put the into deep space, nearing the galactic rim. Once the 7 UNSC ships arrived near the fleet, Battlegroup Typhoon moved towards the fleet and opened fire with their , destroying a defending within moments. The UNSC Badger Mole along the port side of the fleet and opened fire against ‘Sroam’s flagship, the Honorable Embassy. During the engagement, the UNSC Norman Baker, a destroyer, moved though the wreckage of the destroyed cruiser to engage the bow of the fleet. During the Baker’s push, the last of ‘Sroam’s cruisers turn around and attacked the Baker head on. The Covenant guns tore the destroyer apart and a few escape pods were able to be ejected. The rest of Battlegroup Typhoon engaged the cruiser along with deployments of . While the cruiser and last were distracted by Battlegroup Typhoon, the UNSC Rio moved to join the Badger Mole and pelted the Honor Embassy with heavy fire, taking a few shots with it. The UNSC Rio proved to be faster and took off ahead of ‘Sroam’s flagship and Captain Janeiro maneuvered the ship to turn and face the bridge of the corvette. The Badger Mole’s deployed a squadron of to drain the shields of the corvette while the Rio fired on the stern. After draining the shields to the fullest extent possible, the UNSC Rio prepared to fire the main MAC cannon. ‘Soram navigated his ship to move out of the way and continue to evade the humans. However, the timing was at fault as the Rio fired and hit the bridge directly. A majority of the bridge crew were killed by the impact. The rest, including ‘Sroam, were sucked out into deep space and all died instantly. The Rio deployed three pelicans lead by Shield Team to the corvette to find additional information on the final sub-commander. Raid on the Honorable Embassy Shield Team landed on one of the many starboard side airlocks and entered the ship. Once inside, the team along with several marines, attacked the remaining crew members of ‘Soram’s flagship. Shield Team broke from the main force to find a centralized terminal near the bridge location. Ford, Fisher and Jones found a large centralized terminal and began to locate and secure all possible information on Ship Master Zaz ‘Vadem. Kyle-A245, and Spartans Avery and Salvos continued to push against the enemy elites and push them back to the bow of the ship. The spartans were able to put enough pressure on the opponents and thus, all enemy forces surrendered. From there, the three spartans lead interrogations against ‘Sroam’s forces. After constant interrogation, several elites gave up Zaz’s position along with several pieces of hard evidence for his location. With the new information required, the enemy elites were arrested and imprisoned on the UNSC Rio and Badger Mole. The UNSC then destroyed the rest of the fleet, officially concluding the battle. Aftermath Following the battle, the fleet decimated the remaining forces under ‘Sroam’s command. The UNSC also arrested several officers and interrogated them for information around Zaz ‘Vadem. The spartans of Shield Team and officers were able to crack into ‘Sroam’s files and found ‘Vadem’s location. The interrogations provided data on the numbers under ‘Vadem’s fleet. The raining UNSC forces returned to Earth to report their findings. Upon arriving at , the ships were refitted and re-supplied. The UNSC Rio also received service from Alpha-Zulu Corps team, Foxtrot for additional support. Finding ‘Vadem near the galactic rim, the ship took off along with the UNSC Altman. Timeline October 25 * Battlegroups Sword and Typhoon arrive at Sub-Fleet of Lost Honor’s location in deep space. * A cruiser moves to take out the human ships. * Battlegroup Typhoon eliminates the cruiser. * The UNSC Norman Baker charges through the wreckage but is destroyed by the other cruiser. * Battlegroup Typhoon engages the cruiser while Sword moved to engage the Honorable Embassy. * The UNSC Rio fires a MAC round into the bridge of the Honorable Embassy and Ripa ‘Sroam is killed. * Shield Team enters the corvette and finds information about Ship Master Zaz ‘Vadem. * Shield Team retreats and the UNSC finishes off the sub-fleet. * Battle ends. Combatants Space Assests *Battlegroup Sword **UNSC Rio ***5 **UNSC Badger Mole ***Several fighters *Battlegroup Typhoon **UNSC Norman Baker **3 other ships **Several fighters Units * Shield Team * Four Ground teams Personnel * Damon Janeiro * Sarah Leland * Kyle-A245 * Joseph Avery * Ace Fisher * Jorge Salvos * Henry Jones * Nathan Ford Sub-Fleet of Lost Honor Space Assets * 2 * 2 ** Honorable Embassy * Several Units * Several security teams Personnel * Admiral Ripa 'Sroam Category:BEN THE BESTverse Category:Post War Era